1. Field
The present application relates to a light source module and a backlight unit including the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is given much weight on information display technology. The liquid crystal display displays information in a manner that voltages are applied to liquid crystals that are inserted between both-side glass substrates through electrodes positioned on upper and lower portions of the glass substrates and thus the arrangement directions of the liquid crystals are changed to emit light.
Since the liquid crystal display is a light receiving device which is not self-luminous and thus displays an image through adjustment of permeability of light that comes from an outside, a separate device for irradiating a display panel with light, i.e., a backlight unit, is required.
Recently, a light emitting diode (LED), which is a semiconductor light emitting device that emits light when current flows through the LED, has been spotlighted as a light source of the backlight unit of the liquid crystal display. Since the LED has the advantages of long lifespan, low power consumption, rapid response speed, and superior initial driving characteristics, it has been widely used as a backlight unit of an illumination device, a display board, or a display device, and its application fields have been gradually extended. Further, researches to heighten the efficiency of the backlight using the LED are under progress.